


his person

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?, im so sorry, it hurts, nf paralyzed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: so i was listening to paralyzed by NF and writing. bad idea. this came from that. sorry.





	his person

**Author's Note:**

> so i was listening to paralyzed by NF and writing. bad idea. this came from that. sorry.

Time seemed to slow as he held his body close to him. “we won, mr stark. We won. You did it. Sir, you did it. Sir.”

_I’m paralyzed_

Time seems to stop as the mans arc reactor faded and stopped working. He feels a feral need to scream, to punch something, someone, for taking his person away. He was _his _person. He needed him.

_Where are my feelings?_

He wants his person back, he needs his person back. He can’t live without his person. These feelings, they aren’t fair. He doesn’t want these feelings, he doesn’t want to be holding his mentors dead body in his arms. What did he do to deserve this?

_I no longer feel things, I know I should_

He doesn’t feel that excitement, or the anticipation of battle anymore. He only feels unbridled hatred towards Thanos and his army. They took his person, _his person, _and he will never forgive that. He wants to scream, he wants to cry.

_I’m paralyzed _

He can’t move, he refuses to move, he refuses to let go of his mentors body. Arms pull at him and he resists, he can’t let him go. If he lets him go it all becomes real.

_Where is the real me?_

He should be in the lab, with his mentor, laughing at some stupid joke or helping his mentor replace something in his suit. He shouldn’t be here in the midst of a battle. He is way beyond his level of training.

_I’m lost, and it kills me inside_

He can’t survive without his mentor, he knows it, he _knows._ He knows he has to do something about it. He has to be with his mentor, he cannot bear to be without him. He _needs_ him.

_I’m paralyzed_

So with that last thought on his mind, he grabs the nearest sharp thing, a rock, and jams it through his chest. He’s dead before anyone can stop him. Peter Parker was with Tony Stark once again.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo... what do you think?


End file.
